


The Peeping Snitch

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain is MIA during Quidditch practice, so the team set out to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peeping Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4187) by Jennuine. 



> Inspired by a pic by [](http://jennuine.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennuine**](http://jennuine.livejournal.com/).The title was inspired by [](http://groovy.livejournal.com/profile)[**groovy**](http://groovy.livejournal.com/) 's comment.  
> Written for [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/profile)[**nocturnali**](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/) 's [AWDT](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jamie2109/162191.html) where the prompt was **"I can't get it out of my head."**

Draco turned as Harry flew in the window. Harry glanced around but didn’t see him, which gave Draco the perfect opportunity to watch him as he bent to undo his boots. His practice kit lovingly hugged his arse and Draco stepped up behind him, pressing his erection against it. Harry laughed.

“If you get come on my Dad’s cloak, I’ll kill you.”

Draco dropped the hood back, leaving his head floating in mid-air.

“It’s just so much fun.”

Harry pulled the cloak the rest of the way off and gasped.

“You’re already naked?” He dropped to his knees.

“I was waiting,” Draco said as he backed away. “But you need to get naked too.”

He stopped when he reached the wall. The cool breeze blew in the window next to him and made him shiver. Harry glanced at the window, indecision on his face but when Draco did his sultry face the t-shirt came off. When Harry was completely naked he dropped to his knees, pressing Draco back against the wall.

Draco gasped as his length was taken into Harry’s mouth. He clutched at Harry’s hair, his back and finally the curtains in an attempt to have something to hold onto as Harry drove him towards ecstasy. He’d brought himself close while waiting for Harry and it wasn’t long before he was thrusting into Harry’s mouth.

 _Meanwhile, back at the Quidditch pitch . . ._

“He should be back by now.”

“Where did he say he was going Ron?”

“For a longer warm-up flight. Said he needed to work off some steam. Did you hear what Malfoy said to him at lunch?”

“Yeah. Oh, I hope we beat them on Friday.”

“Why don’t we send the snitch after him if you’re so worried.”

“What?” Everyone looked at Ginny.

“Charlie taught me over the summer. It’s a training exercise. The seeker becomes the snitch and has to stay away from the real one.” She grabbed the snitch from the box, and murmured a spell, ending with Harry’s name. “It’ll lead us straight to him.”

When she released it, it zoomed towards the Gryffindor tower. Everyone climbed on their brooms, taking someone who wasn’t on the team up behind them.

 _Back in the tower…_

Draco was momentarily distracted by a buzzing sound. Out of the very corner of his eye he could see a snitch at the window. Then Harry reached up and caressed his balls, a finger stroking behind them. He came suddenly, not expecting the sudden rush of pleasure shooting through him as he pulsed into Harry’s mouth.

“Harry?”

Draco jerked at the sound of Granger’s voice coming from the windows. The curtain he was still gripping tightly ripped and fell over both he and Harry. Unfortunately, despite the magical nature of the castle, the floor did not open up and swallow him.

“Ew! My eyes!” Ron sounded highly distressed. “That image! I can’t get it out of my head!”

“Why would you _want_ to?”

“Ginny!”

Draco was starting to feel highly distressed himself. He really didn’t need to know that the Weaselette was a voyeur. He tried to tug Harry back down but his lover stood, the curtain he held not really hiding the fact that his erection hadn’t faded.

“Aren’t you meant to be practicing?”

“Aren’t you, Harry?”

“I’m … interrogating the competition.”

“Is that what it’s called these days?” Seamus grinned.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry’s cloak towards him as Harry blushed a deep red. He stood and wrapped an arm around his lover.

“Torture comes in many forms, Finnegan. Now run along and practice. You can have your Captain back when I have all the answers I need.” With that he pulled the cloak over them both and dragged Harry to the floor.

He heard Granger urging the others away, and the laughter faded.

“So what do you want to know, Draco?”

His attention turned back to the boy in his arms. He pressed his lips to Harry’s chest, following a trail of hair down the hard abdomen.

“I want you to tell me,” he said between licks, “who your favourite Seeker is.”

“Mmm, Draco.”  



End file.
